Usuario discusión:Pokemon shiny
Modera tu lenguaje. Por favor, si vas a meterte conmigo, insultarme ,poner spam o vandalizar en mi discusión, no te molestes en dejarme un mensaje porque serás Bloqueado ¡Hola, estás en mi discusión!. Cualquier duda, pregunta, respuesta o sugerencia déjala aquí y te responderé en cuanto pueda. Y recuerda firmar siempre con este botoncito que para algo está., para que sepa quien eres. ¿Dudas? ¡Escríbeme!¡No olvides firmar con esto para que sepa quien eres! Bienvenidos a mi discusión Archivo:Copa_de_la_liga_Dialga.jpg|Mis trofeos aquí Club Brillante Hola Shiny! Tomando en cuenta el desarrollo, popularidad e importancia del Club Brillante, propondría una posible actualización (no es necesario una constante), pero el cambio en las tablas y tomar en cuenta que algunos Usuarios ya se retiraron. En general un cambio estético, gracias por tomarme en cuenta. Si necesitan ayuda les puedo prestar la mia. Saludos Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 21:27 29 jun 2010 (UTC) puedo hacer ¿puedo hacer un torneo que gane el que pierde el combate? las reglas las pondre el la pagina del torneo. xeno 16:17 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Imágenes Hola, Recientemente he visto que subes los ficheros con un prefijo del número de pixeles. Por favor abstente de nombrarlos así. -- 18:03 30 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Sigues subiendo erróneamente los archivos. Abstente de hacerlo la próxima vez. -- 14:22 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Shiny Argúmentame el borrado de Arceus, por favor.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren|''' Kirby and Ness']] [[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'in']] [[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Super Smash Bros.]] 07:35 1 jul 2010 (UTC) : Que plagio ni que...??? Lo único que copié fue un párrafo, lo demás es mío. Lo de De WikiDex lo puse para ayudarme con el artículo.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren| Kirby and Ness']] [[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'in']] [[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Super Smash Bros.]] 09:53 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Mis Imagenes Ola shiny, eres el administrador en quien mas confio y se que aras algo al respecto. El otro dia como tu bien sabes (comentastetes una de mis entradas)Andres bonilla me borro casi todos los Blogs , con el trabajo que me costo, y en consecuencia perdiendo mis imagenes gif .Luego me bloqueo, aunque tubo una razo me desfoge en el chat y yo al menos lo atmito i lo asumo.Podras ayudarme y si es possible recuperrar mis imagenes gif , no para el blog sino para mi . Mini El foro lo puso despues de lo que paso aun no estaba, en fin , ahora mismo si te va bien A parte Pero si o no ¿Y en mi ciudad podría hacer un gimnasio así? --xeno 13:58 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Ya me compraron el HG. ¿Me das tu codigo de amigo de SS?--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren| Kirby and Ness']] [[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'in']] [[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Super Smash Bros.]] 07:21 3 jul 2010 (UTC) : No, es que simplemente me compré el juego y el día que tuviese el equipo bien completo, quería echarte una batalla. Por cierto, no sabía que tenías el wifi jo__do.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren| Kirby and Ness']] [[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'in']] [[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Super Smash Bros.]] 09:28 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Foro Wiki Foros Wiki, si buscas una wiki para hacer blogs, foros, grupos de fans etc. ,¡esta es tú wiki! --[[User:Carlos96 |CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Combate]] 14:53 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Licencias ¿Hay algo de malo en no poner licencias en las fotos? Vicho 15:08 3 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: Ahora que Chile se fue para la casa quiero que gane ¡España! así que si los descalifican creo que tendré que matar al DT Español :D RE:Wi-Fi No lo sé, algo muy probable es que estabas un poco lejos del Router, y demoraba en entrar al Wifi por eso estaba cargando un poco, con la pantalla negra, y no tuviste mucha paciencia y lo apagaste(a mí me pasa cada vez que peleo con JP).--'''Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 16:02 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Elite angel y el video Elite: Dijo que no iba a volver, pero puede que vuelva, quien sabe. Ya me hizieron reversor el Lunes, creo, o el Martes. Video: El gato se podria haber limpiado el culo XD [[User:Carlos96 |''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Combate]] 10:29 4 jul 2010 (UTC) me gustaria.. vamos a ver,ya que tu nombre de usuario es pokemon shiny y tienes muchos pokemons shinys,me gustaria que me cambiaras alguno interesante.contacta conmigo y hablamos.por cierto,davidlozanocampillo tiene una ciudad?contestame AntonioV Y Amatar 18:59 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Cod. Amigo Aqui te dejo el codigo de Pacobombaler:Paco 3653 4674 2957.Y que recuperes el wifi.Alex pokemon 19:20 4 jul 2010 (UTC) una duda como se llama la ciudad de davidlozanocampillo?AntonioV Y Amatar 19:47 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Respondido en su discusión.Alex pokemon 19:53 4 jul 2010 (UTC) otra cosa si borraras la ciudad de david me darias permiso para hacer yo una ciudad,bueno y si quieres antes por favor contestame. AntonioV Y Amatar 20:01 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Problema El Usuario Davidlozanocampillo cometió varias veces cambios en la Plantilla Ciudades, para mí es un acto vandalico. Merece una sanción, o una llamada de atención eso no lo sé, lo dejo en tus manos 'Franco' 'Soy todo oídos' 'Ayudame con esto' 22:11 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola ¿Me das permiso para hacer una ciudad?--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren|' Kirby and Ness']] [[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'in']] [[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Super Smash Bros.]] 07:59 5 jul 2010 (UTC) yo creo que.. Yo creo que deberias bloquear a davidlozanocampillo ya que se a copiado de mi pagina de usuario.Bueno y ¿Vas a dejarme hacer una ciudad? AntonioV Y Amatar 08:52 5 jul 2010 (UTC) He creado He creado una ciudad llamada Ciudad Trueno,espero que te guste .AntonioV Y Amatar 09:48 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Como... ¿Como se pone el link de otras paginas?Por favor contestame.AntonioV Y Amatar 11:16 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Mi ciudad XD ya la cree, pero no estará lista hasta que tenga un equipo decente.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren| Kirby and Ness']] [[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'in']] [[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Super Smash Bros.]] 13:31 5 jul 2010 (UTC) necesito... Necesito que me hagas una medalla para mi gimnasio,algo como un trueno o un rayo o parecido.AntonioV Y Amatar 14:32 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Ok? Lo que pasa es que yo soy de otra Wiki (wikidex para ser mas especifico) y la verdad no recuerdo cuando entre aquí... pero puedo colaborar en algunas cosas.-->..::::♠☻El AzuLiTo☻♠::::..< 15:38 5 jul 2010 (UTC) no he podido Hola no he podido hacer la ciudad durante este tiempo porque mi hermano me ha roto el ordenador y de vez en cuando me da problemas.estaba escribiendo y se me iba la pagina. la empezare a hacer. ¿Y me puedes hacer una medalla por faavor? quiero que sea como una explosion de esas que en la imagen salen como cosas puntiagudas. davidlozano 16:06 5 jul 2010 (UTC) lo malo de la ciudad es que tiene las cosas muy separadas y ¿podría hacer una lotería pokemon? si me dejas podrías ponerlo en la portada de dialgapedia, y para la lotería querría saber quantos usuarios registrados hay aproximadamente. Dare pokemons con objetos y todo eso. Además he puesto en mi ciudad un cartel que dice cuantos números en la lotería quedan. El numero decidmelo en la discusión. dale un vistazo a la ciudad cuando puedas. Ciudad Total davidlozano 19:50 5 jul 2010 (UTC) 19:44 5 jul 2010 (UTC) podrías ponerlo en la portada de PKMN Lo de la lotería es para que mas gente se entere, un amigo mio ya la sabe Mi nueva firma La quiero probar: ...█▓░Ξ §ǍɭƯȡɸȿ Ξ░▓█ ◄◄¶«┼ƼƯɆƦƬƩ┼»¶►► 23:16 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Demonios, otra cosa Revisando artículos me di con la sorpresa del nuevo Foro, es de Bola, este indica de ahora en adelante todos los artículos dirán: ''Este artículo empezó a escribirse a partir del artículo Roserade en WikiDex, publicado también bajo la Licencia Creative Commons CC-BY-SA''. Estoy seguro que es una decisión que no cambiará, estoy muy angustiado por ello, te aseguro que toda la comunidad se estremecerá. Saludos '''Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 21:16 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Tu plantilla no funciona en cuanto a lo del color, por ejemplo, en Senda Dindón, sale rojo en vez de marrón.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren|''' Kirby and Ness']] [[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'in']] [[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Super Smash Bros.]] 08:55 6 jul 2010 (UTC) puedes hacerla la medalla quiero que sea como una barra de metal y en medio un semicirculo como banderín y en el semicirculo que este pintada una pokeball puedes hacerla la medalla quiero que sea como una barra de metal y en medio un semicirculo como banderín y en el semicirculo que este pintada una pokeball davidlozano 09:01 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Respecto al retiro Hola. Quisiera saber sí pronuncias tu retiro del wiki, sí es de esta manera házmelo saber. Saludos, -- 15:02 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Despedida Uff... demonios, todos se están yendo de la wiki (de hecho, ni sabía que se había ido ¬¬) y es una lastima que esta vez seas tu (y más aún siendo tu quién me invitó a la wiki). Una duda ¿te vas de todas las wikis o solo de esta?. De todos modos espero verte después en algún lado :). Hasta... no sé si hasta pronto o hasta nunca, pues necesito que me respondas la pregunta anterior. Al fin y al cabo adiós Shiny.--M. trainer 16:30 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Adios Mira ,espero que cambies de opinion.Has sido uno de los mejores usuarios del wiki y ademas el que me propuso registrame.Espero poder hablar contigo algún dia por el Facebook y que nunca te lamentes de tu decision.Y si te lamentas de lo que hiciste siempre puedes volver.Que te vaya bien.Alex pokemon 16:33 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Lo que pasa esque nose como poner lo de aleatorio, por ejemplo: Ves una luz: Entras Sales=especial aleatorio Para cuando pincho en sales me salga unja pagina aleatoria. Salu2 y Gracias Caantaantee 100% 11:57 7 jul 2010 (UTC) RE Eso es por la imagen del entrenador, que queda muy centrada y deja muchos espacio arriba y abajo.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren| Kirby and Ness']] [[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'in']] [[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Super Smash Bros.]] 17:19 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Adios amigo Bueno, creo que te vas a ir y no creo que nadie cambie eso, pero harémi último intento para que te quedes: Y si eso no cambia tu opinion, quiero agradecerte por todas tus grandes contribuciones al wiki y por ser mi mejor amigo Adios: El rey del XD 17:27 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Tu sueño se ha cumplido...pd el sueño de que España gane partidos en el mundial, ¿Es verdad que España nunca ha llegado a la final? Pues si es cierto no solo van a celebrar eso, también celebrarán su nuevo título legendario de campeón del mundial. Si España no gana la final voy a asegurarme de que la seleccion Española no vea el amanecer nunca más. Vicho 00:25 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Shiny Gracias por pensartelo bien y que no te hallas ido :D [[User:Carlos96 |CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Combate]] 10:35 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, y gracias por la bienvenida. Lider Gracias as oido nuestras suplicas i te quedas, a otro tema, el lider de ciudad brillante , plumi no se conecta nunca, no podemos luchar.Mini o Ponce 17:29 9 jul 2010 (UTC) A mi también me interesa ser líder :) RaYan 11:51 10 jul 2010 (UTC) Ok, pero a que te refieres con tener 40 victorias? donde? RaYan 15:06 10 jul 2010 (UTC) Amigo He visto tu usuario en la sección de amigos y yo no aparezco........Alvarodarkray 12:31 10 jul 2010 (UTC) Ayuda con la wikia Esta wikia tiene mucho vandalismo aunque no lo parezca. Se saltan las políticas, la que mas se saltan es la de dición,. Tu consejo de primero avisa y luego bloquea no ha servido de nada. Le avisé dos veces a Alex Pokémon y no me ha hecho ni caso, asi en varios casos. Menos mal que Pacobombaler me hizo caso que si no se lo digo a Andres. Como esta inactivo y tu eres administrador,necesito que pares un rato de editar y te dediques a mirar el historial de diciones de un artículo, y te darás cuenta de esto. No te preocupes con Pacobombaler que ya me a hecho caso. No creo que a ti te hagan caso ya que perdonas mucho y tienes buen humor. Yo solo no puedo, asi que ayúdameAlvarodarkray 14:00 10 jul 2010 (UTC) ESPAÑA CAMPEÓN!! TU SUEÑO SE HA CUMPLIDO POR FIN DESPUES 80 AÑOS POR FIN ESPAÑA ES CAMPEÓN. NO SE PORQUE CELEBRO PERO = YO QUERÍA QUE GANARA ESPAÑA!!! ME IMAJINO QE NO VAS A LEER ESTE MENSAJE DESPUES DE COMO 8 HORAS PERO = TIENES QUE IR A CELEBRAR!!!!!!!! Vicho 21:08 11 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: cuando empezo el mundial... creías qe España pudiera ganar el mundial?? Combate amistoso Me han dicho que eres muy bueno, de los mejores entrenadores y me gustaría combatir contigo. Cuando puedes? RaYan 10:45 12 jul 2010 (UTC) el nuevo mundo visita el nuevo blog de alvarodarkrai xperto 14:29 12 jul 2010 (UTC) el nuevo mundo a sido creado shiny,amigo,necesitamos administradores y burocratas asi que por favor ven a Darkrai Wikixperto 09:49 13 jul 2010 (UTC) Oye quieres ser mi amigo si quieres ponme Archivo:Cara_de_Phione.pngHola =) 13:19 13 jul 2010 (UTC) me voy de vacaciones Hola me voy de vacaciones a la playa así que no estaré durante aproximadamente un mes davidlozano 15:03 13 jul 2010 (UTC) El señor Elite Te dice textualmente:``Quien tiene boca, se equivoca´´[[User:Carlos96 |CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Combate]] 18:52 13 jul 2010 (UTC) La otra wiki Ola shiny, vull que quedi molt clar que no me,n he anat del wiki sino que darkrai wiki seran com unes petites vacanses. Alex pokemon diu el mateix, no vull que penseo que us he trait. Mini o Ponce 15:38 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Podrias hecer un foro para votar la unión de PKMN y Darkrai wiki , he visto a Elite angel 51 allí.La prouesta seria pasar los articulos de ocio allí, poner un link tanto aquí como allí y quedar dividido en encicopedia y diversión . Respondeme en mi discu Mini o Ponce 11:56 16 jul 2010 (UTC) : Estoy de acuerdo con Mini, deberiamos unir las wikis, deberiais hacer un foro a los usuarios.[[User:Carlos96 |CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Combate]] 13:05 16 jul 2010 (UTC) : PD:Angel (Elite angel 51) en mi ordenador me dijo que hoy por la tarde o mañana se registrara en darkrai wiki, dice que no volver a por aca, pero que en darkrai wiki, probablemente si. ¿Retirado? Estás retirado del wiki? T-T '''Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! 21:10 16 jul 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:¿Retirado? Genial =D, ¿a dónde te fuiste? Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! 19:16 18 jul 2010 (UTC) Feliz edición ¡6.000 ediciones! Eso es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchooooo, felicidades. Ojalá yo tuviera tantas. Sigue contribuyendo en la wiki, espero que no caiga en picada, cualquier edición ayuda. Gracias por tus ediciones, ATTE: Vicho 19:27 19 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: Tengo nuevo equipo Pokémon y es la polla así que pronto lo veras en acción. Abandonada La wiki esta abandanada, no hace falta que hagas artículos de información, nadie te hara caso. Aqui no se que podrás hacer tu solo. Mira la portada, se dedica mas a el diseño el wiki y blogs administrativos que a Pokémon. Yo en la portada lo único que veo relaccionado con Pokémon es donde pone la plantilla de WikiDex. Ah, y lo de donde pone ``¿Dudas? ¡Escríbeme!¡No olvides firmar con esto para que sepa quien eres!´´ molesta al escribir--Alvarodarkray 13:14 20 jul 2010 (UTC) RE Si, lo sabía, pero cuando será??Alvarodarkray 14:10 20 jul 2010 (UTC) RESPETO LO PRIMERO He oido por ahi que TÚ le has dicho a todos los usuarios de darkrai wiki estúpidos. Que te creees que no nos enteramos de nada??. No digas estúpidos a los usuarios de darkrai wiki porque tu lo pareces mas editando aqui solo sin nadie. Tienes suerte ya que se unirán las dos wikis--Alvarodarkray 14:26 20 jul 2010 (UTC) QUE NO SOMOS TONTOOOOOS. Lo dijiste y no digas que no. Me lo dijo Carlos96 y Pacobombaler, pero no vayas a su discusión para decirles mentirosos.--Alvarodarkray 14:31 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Plantillas Ya sé a qué me refería al decir que las plantillas se podrían mejorar; ¿se podría hacer algo similar a la de la Tabla Pokémon? Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! 11:32 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Pregunta/Oferta Esta pregunta es una Oferta xD. Podría crear Episodios pero... que estaran resumidos con imagenes, lo de escrito se ocupara otra persona ya que lo de la imagen es como minimo 500 imagenes por EP. Sería bueno ya que se podría ver un resumen con los futuros episodios pero lo malo que seria como un super SPOILER. Piensalo y dimelo, esta pregunta va para ti ya que me lo dijeron que te lo preguante a YOU. Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ ╠▓╣Discusión╠▓╣ 19:54 25 jul 2010 (UTC) :Las tengo guardadas, lo malo que puedo empezar por la Sexta temporada hasta los capitulos que salen hoy en día. Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ ╠▓╣Discusión╠▓╣ 20:12 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Borrar artículo Deberías borrar el artículo Namakusu porque su nombre en ediciones Españolas/Ingles será Kibago, y la página Kibago ya existe. Vicho 01:18 26 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: Me encanta poner posdatas pero como no tengo que poner te deseo un feliz cumpleaños aunque todavía no los cumplas (n.n) Pt:Mensaje de Bienvenida Hay un error, en la pregunta ¿Qué es PKMN, falta el ?. Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! 14:54 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Sobre... *Tengo una dudilla como se puede hacer pokenovelas. MEW190 10:28 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Como ? ya e echo una pokenovela como puedo ponerla donde estan las demas.MEW190 13:01 27 jul 2010 (UTC) :No puedo arreglarla, está protegida, por eso acudí a ti ¬¬ xD. Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! 11:56 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Re:Genial La verdad es que no lo podran decir ya que es una idea mia xD. Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ ╠▓╣Discusión╠▓╣ 15:09 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Torneo Ola! me gustaria participar en el torneo pero 1 pregunta en todo el torneo solo puedo llevar 6 pokémon?? bueno me puedo agregar sin embargo aun no decido los pokémon que llevare •------»☞Ħع©ŦΦЯ☜«------• · ¿Pokégear?Llamame 18:05 30 jul 2010 (UTC) torneo mmm seee le entro a tu torneo,por cierto,donde te pongo que pokes voy a usar??saludos[[Usuario:Blastoise97|'P4TiTus']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Blastoise97|'Pelea Conmigo!!!']] 18:36 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Tu torneo Tu torneo viola una de las reglas fundamentales de la calificación mundial de torneos, o se permiten ubers, o no se permite ninguno, asi que eso de permitir un Wobbufett es algo prohibido, en especial porque Wobbufett es mucho más fuerte que un monton de legendarios (incluidos algunos de la lista uber) así que deberías de sacar eso de permitir un Wobbufett. Aparte traería problemas porque todos saben lo de Wobbufett y todos llevarían uno, y no sería raro que 2 Wobufett terminaran enfrentandose entre ellos mismos (¿Como terminaría Wobbufett VS Wobbufett?) Vicho 19:10 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Tu torneo Tu torneo viola una de las reglas fundamentales de la calificación mundial de torneos, o se permiten ubers, o no se permite ninguno, asi que eso de permitir un Wobbufett es algo prohibido, en especial porque Wobbufett es mucho más fuerte que un monton de legendarios (incluidos algunos de la lista uber) así que deberías de sacar eso de permitir un Wobbufett. Aparte traería problemas porque todos saben lo de Wobbufett y todos llevarían uno, y no sería raro que 2 Wobufett terminaran enfrentandose entre ellos mismos (¿Como terminaría Wobbufett VS Wobbufett?) Vicho 19:10 30 jul 2010 (UTC) conaaa apoyo al de arriba con eso de wobuffet,pero por discusion?naaa mucha gente veria mi equipo[[Usuario:Blastoise97|'P4TiTus']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Blastoise97|'Pelea Conmigo!!!']] 20:13 30 jul 2010 (UTC) wenas,he decidido cambiar mi equipo a:dusknoir,umbreon,swampert,aerodactyl,starmie y espeon,(debido a que los otros estan en entrenamiento y este equipo no me ha fallado)saludos y tengo una pregunta sobre el club brillante,vi que tienes un raikou que es hack,a tu partida no le ha pasado nada?es que tengo un latios igualito,en la ruta 201 capturado al nivel 1 y queria saber si mi partida corre algun riesgo,saludos[[Usuario:Blastoise97|'P4TiTus']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Blastoise97|'Pelea Conmigo!!!']] 07:30 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Hasta cuando hay de plazo para apuntarse? Por cierto, Blastoise, ese team tiene 4 debilidades a siniestro y ninguna resistencia XD Ryanor 07:55 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola, me acabo de inscribir, el equipo q usaré es typhlosion,lucario,espeon,noctowl,nidoking y poliwrath Pacoanduaga12 01:14 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Solicitud de rango 31 - 06 Shiny, tú sabes que actualmente hay 3 Administradores, y de ellos 2 son burócratas; pregunto yo, ¿no serían demasiados?. Bueno no olvides responder esto :D. Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Tabla Pokémon Hay un problema, en la parte de Tipo se ve así: "Tipo s", es un error; y pediría que aproveches en mejorarla, has que las naturalezas salgan con enlaces, en lugar de solo ser mencionadas. Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! 1 ago 2010 (UTC) equipo pokemon para el torneo pkmn infernape Empoleon sneasel tyranytar camerupt golemThekidfran01 19:52 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Voy a crear un torneo llamado:Torneo "¡¿A que te gano ?!" Hola,e creado un torneo llamado torneo a que te gano.Editalo porfavor y lo pones bien!!Charizard-1999 10:46 3 ago 2010 (UTC)